how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Other sites
This page is designed to show other wiki-style howto sites or sites that have some howtos or guides. They list rough details about the sites in the hopes that we will be able to cooperate in the future. This listing also introduces us to different ways of running howto sites, in the hopes that we can learn from them and improve Wikihowto Please do not copy the contents of these pages to Wikihowto. Doing this will make the howto worse for both sites. Instead try to convince the site owner of people of the site to join us. If you are planning to do a major rewrite of a howto then its OK to copy the text as a start. =General content sites= Wiki style *WikiHow **Description: ** License: Creative Commons Attribution-noncommercial-share alike 2.5 License. ** Size: 6800 *Wikibooks Howto Bookshelf **Description: ** License: GNU FDL ** Size: *Howtopedia **Description: en, fr, es ** License: ** Size: en(220), fr(50), es(14) *7tipson **Description: not exactly howto, they call them tips ** License: Copyright ** Size: *Howtopedia **Description: en, fr, es ** License: ** Size: en(220), fr(50), es(14) * **Description: ** License: ** Size: * **Description: ** License: ** Size: Non-Wiki *MisterHowto.com **Description: Email howtos to post ** License: unknown ** Size: Small *HowToDoThings.com **Description: User submitted Non-editable articles ** License: Copyright ** Size: Large * **Description: ** License: ** Size: =Specific Content Sites= Wiki *Gentoo Linux Wiki **Description: Amazing resource for Gentoo Linux ** License: Public domain, unless specified ** Size: Huge * **Description: ** License: ** Size: Non-Wiki *documentation project: Howtos **Description: Linux ** License: ? ** Size: Large *HowtoForge **Description: Linux: User submitted, plus comments added ** License: Copyright ** Size: Large * **Description: ** License: ** Size: =Unorganized (with details)= =Sites with Paticutal Subjects(with allot amount of content)= Linux Questions Wiki ;Subject : Linux ;License: : Creative commons Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 or GFDL ;Number of howtos: :* ? ;Level of development: :* Moderate ;organization style: :* Organzied like a number of book(13), each with a table of contents, Howtos are unlabled and embeded in mostly informational articals ;Possibility's for Cooperations: :* Not Likly ;What we can learn for the site: :* ? ;Notes and comments: :* ..... UnrealWiki ;Subject :*Unreal Engine Programing ;License: :* Fair Use ;Number of howtos: :* ;Level of development: :*Moderate ;organization style: :* TOCs link to other TOCs ;Possibility's for Cooperations: :* -- ;What we can learn for the site: :* ? ;Notes and comments: :* ..... Tutorials WiKi HOBIT Wiki ;Subject : Web Programing ;License: :*- ;Number of howtos: :*17 ;Level of development: :* somewhat ;organization style: :* Random splater of applicable howtos ;Possibility's for Cooperations: :* -- ;What we can learn for the site: :* ? ;Notes and comments: :* ..... Lua-Users Wiki ;Subject :Lua programing language ;License: :*unknown ;Number of howtos: :*25 ;Level of development: :*well ;organization style: :* Grouped lists, on single page ;Possibility's for Cooperations: :* -- ;What we can learn for the site: :* ? ;Notes and comments: :* ..... AxKit Wiki ;Subject :AxKit- the Apache XML Application Server ;License: :*Part of Apache Software License, Version 2.0 ;Number of howtos: :*15 ;Level of development: :*Moderate ;organization style: :* list ;Possibility's for Cooperations: :* -- ;What we can learn for the site: :* ? ;Notes and comments: :* ..... Pythoninfo Wiki ;Subject :Python programing Language ;License: :*- ;Number of howtos: :*- ;Level of development: :*7 ;organization style: :* 7 large guides ;Possibility's for Cooperations: :* -- ;What we can learn for the site: :* ? ;Notes and comments: :* ..... SDL:Tulorals GPWiki ;Subject :SDL programing ;License: :*FDL ;Number of howtos: :*23 ;Level of development: :*well ;organization style: :* Grouped Lists ;Possibility's for Cooperations: :* -- ;What we can learn for the site: :* ? ;Notes and comments: :* ..... Synthesizers.com WIKI ;Subject :Hacking audio synthisizers ;License: :* ;Number of howtos: :*20+ ;Level of development: :*well ;organization style: :* i dont know(conponents?) ;Possibility's for Cooperations: :* -- ;What we can learn for the site: :* ? ;Notes and comments: :* ..... Ruby on Rails ;Subject :Ruby on Rails ;License: :*-MIT license. ;Number of howtos: :* a few ;Level of development: :*done ;organization style: :* multipart tutorials(multi-lingual) ;Possibility's for Cooperations: :* -- ;What we can learn for the site: :* ? ;Notes and comments: :* ..... Free Geek FreekiWiki ;Subject :Hardware testing and repair ;License: :* CC Attribution-ShareAlike 2.0] ;Number of howtos: :*91+ ;Level of development: :*moderate-good ;organization style: :*Category ;Possibility's for Cooperations: :* My be usefull ;What we can learn for the site: :* ? ;Notes and comments: :* ..... Category:Wikipedia_how-to ;Subject : Wiki-syntax/wikipedia ;License: :*FDL ;Number of howtos: :*92 ;Level of development: :*Good ;organization style: :* Calegory ;Possibility's for Cooperations: :* I think it will be good ;What we can learn for the site: :* We dont have to make Howto use wiki-syntax ;Notes and comments: :* ..... =Very specific stuff= *http://openwetware.org/wiki/Tutorials : biostuff Attribution-ShareAlike 2.5 *http://grass.gdf-hannover.de/twiki/bin/view/GRASS/GrassSixTutorial *http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Blender_Tutorial_Links_List *http://ccg.dladventures.com/index.php/CCG_V3-1_Conversion:Part_10_Other_Tutorials *http://wiki.theppn.org/index.php/BitTorrent_Tutorial * : Gentoo Linux * Opera broser * open source software * gnu info tree * half-life mapping: CC license: Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivs 2.0 * lazarus free pascal GNU FDL * iptables, ipsysctl FDL * comp sci ??? * domain name ??? *ta;aen webmail fdl * aston shell themes fdl * progaming lanuages fdl * Emacspeak fdl *rhino flamingo bongo accurender penguin ??? * python ??? =Howto site that are not Wiki= Internet and Programming Tutorials ;Subject :Internet and Programming Tutorials ;License: :* GFDL ;Number of howtos: :*41 ;Level of development: :*Done ;organization style: :* A list of howtos, organized by subject ;Possibility's for Cooperations: :* -- ;What we can learn for the site: :* ? ;Notes and comments: :* ..... =Useful sites, but Informational, not Howto= *HwB: Hardware Book **Description: pinouts, connectors, devices *[http://www.repairfaq.org/ Sci.Electronics.Repair FAQ **Scientific equipment